dc_comics_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman/Season 1 (Earth-101016)
Batman: Season 1 is the first season of the Batman Television series airing on CBS that takes place in the DC Television Universe. The first episode aired on September 26th 2012 with the finale being aired on May 15th 2013 to strong critical praise. Cast Main Cast *Sam Witwer as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Katie Cassidy as Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Sean Pertwee as Alfred Pennyworth *Jack Coleman as Commissioner James Gordon *Erin Richards as Vicki Vale Recurring Cast *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nashton/The Riddler *Terrence Howard as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Anthony Carrigan as Victor Zsasz *Chris Chalk as Lucius Fox *Morena Baccarin as Leslie Thompkins *Donal Logue as Detective Michael Bullock *Jaime Chung as Detective Renee Montoya *Joshua Jackson as Harvey Dent *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *David Zayas as Salvatore "Sal" Maroni Plot Out of the Darkness Air Date: September 26th 2012 Summary: Bruce Wayne (David Mazouz) is walking down the street with his parents Thomas Wayne (Paul Blackthorne) and Martha Wayne (Charlotte Ross), they had just came from the theater and were talking about the show they just saw. Until they're held up by a masked criminal who asks for their wallets, Thomas not wanting any trouble gives it to him. He also asks for Martha's necklace, she reluctantly gives it up. After having both of those items he proceeds to shoot both of them in front of Bruce, for some reason deciding to spare the boy runs off with his stolen valuables. Leaving Bruce in shock watching his parents pass on right in front of him. Years later a much older Bruce stands in that same alleyway and bows down to pay his respects. He says how he thinks about them both everyday, and that the image of them both bleeding out will haunt him until the end of time. But that he's finally "back home" and won't let the masked coward who did this to them walk Gotham ever again. He says how he's trained long and hard for this, and leaves a rose on the spot they both died in and walks back to his Limo. Inside he more cheerily greets his Butler, Alfred. Who tells Bruce they're going to the GCPD since Commissioner Gordon wanted to personally welcome Bruce back to Gotham after all of his years traveling Asia. Bruce says how he remembers Jim, and is looking forward to see him again. In the GCPD Detective Michael Bullock is bringing in another criminal to their extremely overcrowded cell. But before he can put him in, the Criminal manages to steal his gun out of his holster and hold up the entire building. Commissioner James Gordon comes out of his office and tries to talk the criminal out of shooting anyone, and manages to wrestle the gun out of his hands, saving the building and getting a standing ovation. While Bruce and Alfred enter the building. In the Commissioner's office, he apologizes for the mess saying how it's hard to work the Gotham Police Department with the all the crime. He and Bruce talk about what he was doing traveling, Bruce responds he was sightseeing mostly and Jim says how he hopes that his parent's souls are resting peacefully and that the he enjoys his return to the city, Bruce thanks him and leaves shortly after. Outside Vicki Vale, a reporter tries to interview him on coming back to the city and he answers the questions mostly the same saying he just wants to head home and rest. Back in his mansion Bruce is revealed to be the CEO of Wayne Industries and a Billionaire Playboy. He goes inside and manages his business and re-works his finances for the rest of the day eventually opening a bottle of scotch and Alfred says he's heading to bed now and wishes Bruce a good night. After Alfred leaves he goes into another room full of evidence and pictures of that night, trying to find out the man who shot his parents, and, effectively ruined young Bruce's life. He does research for the next couple of hours, before finally finding out the man's identity beyond a reasonable doubt, Joe Chill. He gets on some hand-made supplies to protect himself and on foot makes it to where Joe's gang is hiding out. They're inside a warehouse and Joe Chill (Michael Bowen) is now leading a group of criminals who are selling weapons to a Gotham City gangster called The Penguin (who's not present). After they finalize the deal Bruce in his equipment sneaks in the warehouse's shadows and starts to take out the thugs one by one. Chill takes notice and starts shooting the walls frantically, asking who's there. Bruce jumps out and tries to attack him, but even with Bruce's amazing martial arts skills Chill manages to shoot him in the leg and gain the upper-hand before running out shocked by the entire ordeal. Category:TV Series Category:Batman